1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display-provided refrigerator and, more particularly, to a refrigerator having a display including a TV function suitable for improving space utilization of a room or a kitchen and effectively discharging heat generated from the display.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a refrigerator keeps food items such as meats, fishes and vegetables fresh. The refrigerator includes a refrigerator body having a freezing chamber, a refrigerating chamber, a vegetable chamber, or the like, and a door mounted at one side of the refrigerator body and opening and closing the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber.
The refrigerator body includes a refrigerating cycle system having a compressor, a condenser, a capillary tube, an evaporator, and the like, a blowing fan for enforcing cooling air to flow, and a circulation passage for guiding cooling air formed in the evaporator to flow into the evaporator after passing through the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber.
The refrigerator operates as follows.
When a temperature in the freezing chamber or in the refrigerating chamber is not lower than a pre-set temperature, the refrigerating cycle system operates. Accordingly, cooling air is formed in the evaporator and then flows according to operation of the blowing fan. As cooling air formed in the evaporator flows through the circulation passage, the freezing chamber, the refrigerating chamber and the vegetable room provided in the refrigerating chamber are maintained at the pre-set temperature.
The refrigerator is classified into various types depending on a cooling air circulating method, positions of the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber and the construction of the evaporator.
The refrigerator is being enlarged in size to meet user's desires and various functions are added to improve user's convenience. For example, a dispenser is provided at the refrigerator door, so water or ices can be used from outside without opening the door. In addition, the refrigerator door has a home bar, so drinking water, or the like, kept in the refrigerating chamber can be drawn out without opening the refrigerator door.
The refrigerator is generally positioned in a living room or in a kitchen in houses. Thus, as the refrigerator is enlarged, it takes more space in the living room or in the kitchen, deteriorating utilization of the room or the kitchen. In addition, since the large refrigerator is located in the kitchen or in the living room, it, in a way, serves as decorations to influence an atmosphere of the room or the kitchen.